Early Morning Fun
by camy9341
Summary: Jessie McGregor has always loved Flynn Saunders. So when Flynn, invites him round, he goes with one intention. Hot Sex Ensues!


**Early Morning Fun**

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fic so let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**  
Jessie walked up to Flynn's home, and when he saw Flynn through the window, he began to fluster. He walked into the house, Flynn was working on the computer.

'Hey mate, you ok? Said Flynn as he stood up to welcome Jessie. 'erm yeah mate, rough day at the gym' Jessie said with some disconcertion.

'Why don't we crack open those beers and put the footie on' said Flynn

'Sounds like a plan', muttered Jessie, loving the fact he would be so close to Flynn.

Flynn laughed as Jessie sat down on the sofa, missing the erection that was growing in Jessie's jeans. 

'Let's open these beers, I need a drink after the day I've had' said Jessie

'Anything that I can help with?' muttered Flynn

'Give me a different life' laughs Jessie

After around half an hour, Flynn and Jessie were bored of the football.

'What do you wanna do' said Jessie

'I dunno, how about going for a run' said Flynn with some hesitance

'Yeah sure mate, we could do, but I don't have any running gear here, could I borrow some of yours' exclaimed Jessie with excitement

'Sure, let's go get changed' answered Finn

Jessie walked with excitement into Finn's bedroom to get changed for their run. Jessie watched in amazement as Flynn removed his clothes to change, Jessie gasped when he saw his penis. It must be around 8 inches, the biggest he had ever seen in his life. He thought it was perfect and drool began to seep from his mouth. Jessie wanted more than anything to touch himself, thinking of Flynn.

'There's some spandex shorts, and a red vest for you here Jess' said Finn

'Thanks Mate, I owe you one' said Jessie, trying to hide his amazement at the naked Flynn. a

Flynn put on his blue shorts, over his perfect form. Jessie thought they hugged him in all the right places. Jessie then began to put on his shorts, tucking his erection into the tight shorts, hoping it would go down. However, as Flynn began to walk towards him, it began to grow to it's full 7.5 inches.

'Wow, you happy to see me Jess?' uttered Flynn

'Ermmmmm' Jessie stuttered, the words not coming out.

'It's ok mate, I'll be able to help you' said Flynn, with a sly smile as his own erection grew creating a huge tent in his shorts.

'You like me' Jessie exclaimed in excitement

'Have you never noticed how often how I invite you round here?' Flynn smirked

Flynn then began to walk towards Jessie, pushing him against the cupboard and taking him in a deep passionate kiss. They both began to moan, erections touching as Jessie put his hands into Flynn's tight shorts and began massaging his arse. Flynn began to moan loudly, and pulled him shorts down, revealing his exposed erection. They then separated.

'I want you to fuck me hard', moaned Jessie

'I Intend to' replied Flynn

They began kissing passionately, when Flynn put one hand on Jessie's arse, and the other on his dick. Jessie moaned in response. Flynn then began kissing down his chest, licking the hair as he began to go down further and further.

'Flynn, fuck you're so good' Jessie yelled loudly

Flynn stopped in anticipation, as he reached the area he had dreamed about sucking.

Flynn puts his mouth to Jessie's dick and engulfed his throbbing erection. He licked his way up the thick long shaft, moving his mouth backwards and forwards. Jessie began moaning once again, as Flynn licked the tip and pushed Jessie's dick further down his throat.

'FLYNN, fuck fuck, deeper' roared Jessie

Flynn then began to cup Jessie's balls in his hand and stroking them while sucking his wet moist dick.

Jessie loved what Flynn was doing, as he didn't stop screaming in intense pleasure.

'Flynn, fuck I'm gonna cum' roared Jessie

Jessie shot his load down Flynn's throat, shooting for about 30 seconds straight.

'hmmm now get on the bed, mentioned Flynn'

Jessie laid down on the bed and Flynn crawled on top of him. Flynn began to kiss Jessie tenderly, as he eased his way down his body. Flynn kissed every area with Jessie roaring in pleasure

'Turn around' shouted Flynn

Jessie turned around and Flynn positioned his dick at Jessie's tight arse.

'You want me inside you, McGregor?' asked Flynn seductively

'Give it to me now' moaned Jessie

Flynn pushed his dick in Jessie's entrance. Jessie began moaning louder than before. Flynn began to move. Jessie writhed underneath Flynn in the upmost pleasure, as Flynn continued to thrust in his tight petite arse. Flynn began to wank Jessie in time with his thrusts.

'You like my big thick dick in your tight arse Jess?' teased Flynn

'mmmmmmm, faster Flynn just keep moving' replied Jessie. Flynn continued to pound into him, which set Jessie over the edge. Jessie shot his load onto the bed sheets, engulfing them both In a river of his thick cum.

'So tight and hot baby, mmmmm you feel amazing on the end of my dick' moaned Flynn

Flynn continued moaning and pounding until he came to an abrupt halt. Flynn's balls tightened as his body stiffened. He then, shot his load into Jessie's arse, erupting a fountain of cum into him. Flynn saw stars as the pleasure of being inside Jessie consumed him.

'This is just the start McGregor' slurred Flynn

'mmmm you can bet on it, you ready for round two?' murmured Jessie as he took Flynn in a passionate kiss.


End file.
